


Too Good

by HolyWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, No Spoilers, Sexual Content, reunited, s11 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind him, Dean heard the creak of a door opening and closing, and a moment later felt a hand gently placing itself on his left shoulder.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> No s11 finale spoilers! (As it hasn't happened yet)  
> This is just simply what I wish would happen.  
> Thanks for reading :)

Dean sighed, breath carrying into the air and out of sight. It was a warmer night in April, though still considerably chilly, and there were no clouds in the sky, every star shining vividly. Dean stood leaning against the railing of the motel porch, staring into space as the vacancy sign continued to blink at him every few seconds. His head could barely wrap around what had happened just hours ago, though it seemed like a lifetime away.  


Amara was dead.

Lucifer was back in the cage.

Cas was alive.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Cas was alive. He was safe. It had been such a close call. After everything: Amara, the cage, Lucifer, and then losing his grace again.

He thought back to the beginning, seeing Cas, or Lucifer, for the first time in months.

Lucifer had looked to him, smiling, blood covering his face and clothes. He had just killed Amara. “Your boyfriend misses you the most. Too bad this is the last time he’ll get to see your pretty face.”

Dean had felt his insides start to boil. “I don’t think so, you son of a bitch.”

“It’s funny, actually, because I thought I was a son of God.”

“Same difference.” Dean snarled.

Lucifer smiled at him again. “I’d actually have to agree with you on that, Winchester.”

And then there was a fight – you’ve heard this part before – against all odds, Dean and Sam had managed to finally get Lucifer back into the cage in hell. Because Chuck, of all people Chuck, had come back. Dean hadn’t even had anytime to be surprised, because Lucifer was flying out of Cas’ body, and he was running over to Cas before he hit the ground.

Dean had been shaking all over, clutching Cas’ coat with one hand, the other framing his face, begging him to please, please not be dead. He had heaved half of him almost in his lap, stroking his face before Cas had slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at Dean.

“You have blood on your face.” He stated matter of fact-ly.

Dean had let out a choked up laugh that sounded more like a cough to his ears. “God damnit, Cas.”

He and Sam had taken Castiel back to the motel they had been staying at, stripped him down, washed off all of the blood, and had put him to bed.

Right before Cas had fallen asleep, he had looked at Dean, saying, “I believe I have lost my grace again.”

Dean had told him everything would be fine.

Sam had left to go talk to Chuck, to figure out why the hell he was suddenly back, and to clean everything up. Dean said he would stay and watch over Cas.

Dean let out another shaky breath into the crisp, night air and rubbed a hand over his face. For the first time, as far as he could remember, there was nothing out to get him. For the first time his family, Sammy and Cas, were safe.

Behind him, Dean heard the creak of a door opening and closing, and a moment later felt a hand gently placing itself on his left shoulder.

“Dean.”

Dean turned around to see Cas, smiling gently, hair in a disastrously tangled mess of bed head. Dean thought he almost looked soft, standing there in a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Dean’s old tee shirts.

Dean smiled back at him. “Glad you’re up and about, man.”

Cas nodded. “I am as well.”

“You feelin’ okay?”

“Considerably better than I have been of late.”

Dean nodded, shifting his eyes awkwardly. They still hadn’t talked about why Cas had given up his vessel for Lucifer to use, even when Dean had his suspicions as to why.

Cas cleared his throat, and Dean looked back up at him. “I would like to apologize for all of the distress I caused you and Sam.”

“Cas, don’t apologize—” Dean started, but Cas cut him off.

“Please, Dean, let me at least be able to say this. I realize now that I should not have given Lucifer my vessel to kill Amara. I…” He paused again. “I did not believe there was any other way for it to be done.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you know I don’t blame you for anything that happened. And neither does Sam. We’ve all done shit we wished we hadn’t, but that doesn’t matter because we’re all here now, aren’t we?”

Cas sighed. “I suppose. Though, I will still always find regret in what I did.”

Dean sighed too, and before he knew it, he was drawing Cas into a tight hug, his chin pressed firmly on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

He felt Cas freeze, but slowly relax again, wrapping his own arms around Dean as well.

Dean didn’t know how long they stood there, hugging under the starlight, but when they broke apart, Dean didn’t stray far, his hands coming up to hold Cas’ face.

“I need you, Cas.” He whispered, voice breaking. He would never be able to stop telling him that. “I’ll always need you. And I need you to know that you’re not just an object for me to call whenever I need help. I don’t care if you have your grace or not. I don’t care if you’re an angel or if you’re human. I care that you’re Cas, and that’s all I need. I just need you to be Cas.”

Dean was looking into the darkest pool of blue light, and then his eyes closed shut because Cas’ lips were pressed against his, gently, as if it was the most fragile accompaniment. Dean had never been kissed so tenderly by anyone in his entire life. His hands still framed Cas’ face, and he didn’t want to ruin this. He can’t ruin this because Cas was the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he doesn’t think he will ever be able to let go.

They break apart for just a second, long enough for Dean to mumble Cas’ name before he dives back into the warmth of his mouth. They kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss, making Dean’s lips feel numb and his chest ache in the most amazing way. They kiss pressed completely against each other, chest to chest, legs holding the other up. The only sound was the wet, slick noise from their lips sliding against the others again and again, the wind in Dean’s ears, and the noises Cas kept making in the back of his throat, driving Dean absolutely insane.

Cas’ mouth made its way down Dean’s neck and shoulder, teeth scraping against his warm skin, momentarily soothed by his tongue.

“Cas…” Dean said, lips making their way down Cas’ own neck.

Cas pulled away and stared at Dean, eyes darker than ever. “Come to bed, Dean.”

And how was Dean supposed to respond to that, other than following him back inside of the room and to the bed, after stripping his clothes off.

Cas held him close, mumbling against his skin, and Dean held Cas close, mumbling against his skin.

You’re all I need.

You’re it for me.

I will always be with you.

You’re too good for me.

Cas reached down and touched Dean, stroking him gently. They gasped in each other’s mouths and held onto anything that they could reach. Dean’s fingers dug into the sheet of the bed when he came, Cas’ name falling from his lips. Cas stroked him through it, milking him until Dean became too sensitive and pulled his hand away.

Cas sat on his stomach when Dean reached for him, spitting in the palm of his hand and jacking him off as Cas rubbed himself all over the cum on Dean’s belly. They held hands when Cas came, open mouthed and silent, hips jutting back and forth, barely keeping up with the rhythm of Dean’s fist on his cock.

Afterward, they laid facing each other, fingers intertwined between their chests. Dean had the strongest urge to tell Cas how much he loved him, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to say it just yet.

Cas smiled at him. “I need you too, Dean.”

Dean kissed his fingers. “I know.”


End file.
